


Say You Love Me (improved chapter)

by DrCormier



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Fluff, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Lesbian Character, Love, Love Confessions, No Lesbians Die, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-23 19:50:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrCormier/pseuds/DrCormier
Summary: Post-apocalypse one shot because those two deserve the world! I have not watched season finale yet and I'm so scared. Hopefully it will satisfy me. I know that Foxxay is not a endgame but one can dream, can it? Also, Myrtle Snow is alive in this one and happy with the Coven__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Misty has been in love with Cordelia even before she understood that feeling. Myrtle is trying to help her admit it while she knows perfectly well that Cordelia feels the same way. There is some jealousy on the way and Cordelia is furious with that.A lot of unspoken feelings that are being spoken... eventually.Also please forgive me as I don't know how to write in Misty's accent. I hope you understand!





	Say You Love Me (improved chapter)

Misty danced her way to the kitchen, looking around. Everybody was already there, eating their breakfast. She was usually the only one to sleep till noon. When her eyes found Cordelia's, she smiled lightly, blushing and then lowering her head. Cajun wrapped her shawl tightly around her arms, then reached for the cereals and sat at the table. 

"Jesus, finally! You sleep forever, swamp queen!", Madison snickered, rolling her eyes in the same time. Her famous hallmark didn't go unnoticed by Cordelia who looked at Madison, stopping her daily action - reading a newspaper. 

"Madison! What did I tell you about calling her that?", Supreme narrowed her eyes.

"Gee, Cordy, relax. She knows I'm messing with her."

"That's true, Cordelia. It's all good, I ain't mind Miss Hollywood here", she giggled, seeing Madison blushing furiously. Cordelia smirked, giving Misty a knowing wink. In the depth of her heart, she was really happy that Misty was finding friends in the Coven, even with Madison.

The past events left her really shaken up, but once everything was over, they could again come back to build back the school and teach exceptional girls their true gift. During breakfast, council members were talking about students and gossiping, but Misty stayed quiet, picking on her cereal that were already all soggy. Cordelia could feel Misty's mood and didn't like it at all.  _I really should stop caring so much. She is how she is, she has right to be distant,_ Supreme tried to resonate. 

That, however, didn't stop her from coming forward Misty after breakfast and morning gathering. 

"What's goin' on, Delia? I have mornin' class that starts in five minutes", Misty looked at her Supreme, then lowered her head.  _God, she lookin' so beautiful. I don't get why I'm all blushin', what is it about her? Is it the fact that she practically saved me? Is it gratitude that I'm feelin' everytime I look at her face?_

"Misty, are you okay? You seem so distant. You've actually _been_ for the past few days. Are you not happy here?", Cordelia asked, her concerned look never left Misty's face. Supreme took blonde's hands in hers and squeezed lightly. Misty had the softest, the most delicate skin. Years of using her special mud were definitely worth it. 

"Nah, it ain't that, Delia...", Misty sighed deeply. Cordelia couldn't stop light smile when she heard her pet name. Since they were reunited, younger woman started calling her that and it was the cutest thing to hear, especially in her accent. "I don't... I can't... It'll just take some time for me to get use to it all, y'know? You, bein' here with me and... girls, Myrtle. Me, teachin'? Who would've known that I would be teachin'? I just keep missin' greenhouse and... you", Misty widened her eyes hearing her own confession. She look at Cordelia, she was blushing. "I meant it as workin' with you, bringin' plants to life."

"My dear Misty, we can always come back", Supreme stepped closer to the younger blonde. She caressed her rose pink cheek, looking at her beautiful, baby blue eyes. "You know what? How about we give our classes to the girls and Myrtle today and then spend some time in the greenhouse? How does that sound?"

"Lord, Cordelia, that would be the best.", Misty smiled, pulling Supreme to her and hugged her tightly. Cordelia inhaled sharply, feeling Misty's body so close to her. 

"Um... Give me one hour, okay, darling? Meet me in the greenhouse at 11", and with that, older witch left Misty in the kitchen. Cajun stood there for a moment, smiling to herself. It looked like it would be one of the better days for her. 

She was too wrapped up in her own thoughts to notice Myrtle, looking at her with small smile. When Misty suddenly lifted up her head and saw Myrtle, she blushed furiously, nodded and left without saying anything. 

Why was she acting like that, she didn't know. Misty knew one thing though - whatever it was, it made her feel like she was caught in a hot act.

 

***

"It's opened!", Misty shouted from her walk-in closet. She didn't look behind to see who that was, she was too busy looking for her Stevie Nicks' shawl. When she finally found it, she turned around and notice Myrtle, sitting by the desk. "Oh, shitzky..."

"Misty, dear, I wanted to talk to you about something essential. Come, sit next to me", older woman started softly. Misty didn't know why, but she suddenly felt terrified. The blonde paused, but after a moment of hesitation, came forward and obliged. 

"Myrtle, what's goin' on with me? I know you know. That's why you came over here. I saw it in them eyes of yours. And I got all shy, had to leave the room."

"Ha, no wonder, darling. One does strange things when one is in love", Myrtle smiled.

"Wait, wha-I ain't in love!", Misty denied loudly and then started laughing. _Me? In love?_

"Of course you are, dear. With our Cordelia. Don't even try to deny it, Misty", redhead raised her hand before Misty could say something else. "I saw how you look at her. You were depressed for the past few days, because you couldn't spend time with her. You're blushing whenever she gives you a compliment and you think about her for most of the time. It's love. You shouldn't be afraid of that, Misty. It is very rare and doesn't happen often."

"You ain't right, Myrtle!", Misty raised her voice, standing up. "It ain't love. It can't be. It's Miss Delia, she's Supreme, she's like, like... Miss Snow, I have to run", and with that, Misty left the room.

She was panicked and scared, because they were witches, they can read her mind! And yes, Misty was terrified, because deeply in her heart, she knew that Myrtle was right and she was unconditionally, unreasonably in love with Cordelia Goode. Her Supreme.  _Nah, it ain't right. Delia's my Supreme for Lord's sake! She won't ever be with a swamp rat like me. It ain't gonna happen, shi-_

"Good Lord, Misty! Are you okay?", Cordelia asked the second time in the same day after Misty bumped into her. "You didn't see me there. You seem really startled.", Cordelia whispered, completely worried about Misty's state of mind. Supreme hated seeing her best person like that.  _Mine? That's the thing. She's not mine. I'm not hers._  She touched Misty's face, she was blushed and really hot.

"Delia, I can't- I can't do healin' in the greenhouse with you. I'm gonna take a walk. Don't wait up!", and after that, without any explanation, she left dumbfounded Cordelia, standing in front of the greenhouse.

 

***

 

"Cordelia, dear. What are you doing here at this hour? It's almost 3 o'clock in the morning", Myrtle looked up from her mystery book. Older woman was sitting by the fireplace with a glass of wine. Late nights were her favorite moments to relax and read. 

"Oh Myrtle, I'm so worried about Misty. She left in the noon and never came back. Lord, why didn't I buy her mobile phone, silly me. I have no way to contact her. I even tried to summon her with magic, but it seems like she blocked me. I can't even feel her...", Cordelia sobbed. Myrtle was right by her, wrapping arms around her petite figure. She hated seeing Cordelia cry. 

"Honey, you have to give her time. She's going through a lot of things at the moment. She needed to be alone and think. Everybody needs that sometimes, don't they? Remember how much time did you spend in the greenhouse after Misty disappeared? It's Misty's turn to feel many, many feelings and it's her right to go through them however she wants."

"But Myrtle... I'm right here. She doesn't have to go through anything alone. She's my... I've missed her forever. And now once I have her, I feel like she's not even here with me. I'm so worried! Worried to the point I'm even angry with her! I'm right here! I'm her closest person and she's shutting me down. Goddamnit, I fought witch hunters and won, hell, I even fought anti-Christ and won. But dealing with Misty is something unknown to me. Why is that?"

"Darling, I think it's you, who has to answer that question", Myrtle whispered, releasing Cordelia after she stopped crying. Blonde looked at her face, searching for more, but Myrtle only smiled, grabbed her book and left.

Cordelia sighed deeply, then sat by the fire and thought about Myrtle's words. Was it true what she thought it was? Did she have stronger feelings for Misty? That would explain so much! Every eye contact, every small touch or warmth of her body next to her own.  _It can't be._

She thought about the moment she saw Misty for the first time after such a long time. The light came back to her life the moment her eyes found Misty. Cordelia chuckled. Younger witch had to poke for couple times to make sure it was real. Once Misty was back, the Supreme gained strenght that she didn't know she lost. Seeing Misty everyday, maybe for the rest of her life made her heart warmer because she knew, that besides Myrtle, Misty was the closest person she'd ever have. 

"What am I supposed to do now?", she asked herself, covering her face in her cold hands.

 

***

 

The sound of the front door woke her up. She immediately sat up, looking around. Cordelia was confused as to why she had fallen asleep in the living room. "Misty...", she whispered, looking up and seeing the other blonde standing by the fireplace. Cajun gazed Cordelia and smiled lightly.

"Delia. What are you doing here at this hour?", she asked.

"What? What do you mean what am I doing here? I was waiting for you, obviously", Supreme explained, raising from her seat.

"I'm real sorry, Delia. I got all wrapped up and then I met this man who needed some help and who am I to refuse it, right?", Misty started. 

In one, short moment, Cordelia went from worried to furious, hearing younger witch's explanations. She felt redness coming to her cheeks as everything in her head was boiling. She didn't quite comprehend the feeling, all she knew was that she was furious about the fact that Misty was irresponsible, oh so irresponsible!

"Misty... How could you be so irresponsible?! You were gone pretty much all day! I was... We were worried sick!", Cordelia started. Misty was trying to say something, but oh no, the Supreme was on the roll now and nothing could stop her. Older blonde grabbed Misty's wrist and pulled her to the greenhouse where she knew nobody would hear them. "You didn't even have any way of contacting me! I was trying so hard to let you know, but you even blocked me from your mind! What did I do to deserve this?! And then you're telling me that you were helping some... someone?!"

"Cordelia, it wasn-"

"Don't you even dare!", she cut her off. Her anger started influencing the atmosphere around her. Three flowerpots fell down to the ground, breaking into pieces. "Don't you even dare making excuses! How could you do this to me?! I don't deserve it, Misty. Above that, I am still YOUR Supreme and you simply can't leave, not telling anything to anybody!"

"Oh so you're my Supreme so I can't do nothing without you?! You ain't my boss, Cordelia Goode!", Misty replied with the same negative energy she received from the Supreme. "I don't care to talk to you right now. I'm so done with you. Have a lovely night, Miss Cordelia."

 

And with that, Misty left the Supreme, alone and quiet, in their greenhouse, the place where they spent most of the time together. 

"It appears as though you fucked up, my dear Cordelia", she only heard Myrtle's voice before bursting into tears. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> GUYS! The next part is coming, I promise. It somehow published itself and I didn't even know that, hahah! And it cut in some stupid moment. I added some line to kind of finish it off and I'll add new part soon!
> 
> x


End file.
